Father and Son
by MrBloodline
Summary: Burt et Blaine, ou la relation père-fils idéale.


_Notes de l'auteur : Un petit OS centré sur Blaine et le meilleur père du monde, j'ai nommé Burt Hummel ! J'adore ces deux personnages, et je pense que leur relation pourrait donner quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai vraiment un énorme respect pour Burt, c'est comme je l'ai déjà dit, le père que j'aurai voulu avoir._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série !_

* * *

Le samedi matin fut particulièrement bruyant chez les Hummel-Hudson. Carole, ayant gagné un séjour en thalasso pour deux personnes, avait décidé d'amener Kurt avec elle. Finn étant chez Puck, Burt se retrouverait donc seul pour le Week End. Son épouse, en femme attentionné parfaitement au courant des capacités culinaires de son mari, avait bien évidemment prit soin de laisser des plats préparées a l'avance dans le frigo, afin de ne pas retrouver un Burt mort de faim a son retour. Ce dernier, assit sur une chaise de jardin, contemplait donc sa femme et son fils prêts pour le grand voyage, Carole étant derrière le volant, et Kurt disant au revoir a son petit ami, Blaine, qui avait tenu a venir lui dire au revoir. Tout de même … Burt trouvait cela mignon, mais un peu … niais. C'était le romantisme des premières années. Mignon, mais niais a en mourir. Il y a quelques années, c'est lui qui en faisait autant, d'abord avec la mère de Kurt, puis avec Carole. Celle-ci commencait a s'impatienter d'ailleurs ...

- Kurt, dépêche toi, on y va !

- J'arrive Carole, je dit juste au revoir a Blaine.

Le brun se tourna vers le bouclé, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Prend bien soin de toi … murmura Blaine. Et profite bien surtout.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Kurt. Je vais profiter, ça tu peut en être sur. Bon, j'y vais, avant que Carole ne s'énerve vraiment contre ce pauvre klaxon …

Il embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami, avant de sautiller joyeusement vers la voiture. Il entra dans le véhicule, et Carole put alors se mettre enfin en marche. Blaine leur adressa de grand signes de la main, jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue.

- J'ai l'impression que le week-end va être tranquille pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine sourit a Burt, qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il appréciait beaucoup cet homme. C'était un peu le genre de père qu'il aurait voulu avoir, et il lui portait un grand respect.

- Il va quand même me manquer, répondit-il en souriant poliment à Burt. Mais bon, c'est que pour deux jours.

Burt approuva d'un bref signe de tête, et invita le bouclé a s'installer sur la chaise a côté de lui. Blaine s'exécuta, ne souhaitant de toute façon pas retourner chez lui tout de suite.

- Soda ? Proposa Burt en tendant une canette à Blaine.

- Je veut bien, merci.

Le bouclé attrapa la canette, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste rapide, avant de la porter a ses lèvres et d'en boire une gorgée.

- Vous êtes mignons, dit Burt. Toi et Kurt, je veut dire.

- C'est vrai. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous …

- Oui, malheureusement …

Blaine pu voir la main de Burt serrer dangereusement sa canette, puis se calmer, avant de reprendre :

- Je reçoit parfois des coups de fils, ou des lettres, qui insultent mon fils. Toujours anonyme, bien sûr.

- Je sait … Kurt m'a raconté … vous savez, ce genre de chose ne l'atteint pas. Kurt ne se laissera jamais abattre par ce genre de choses.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais moi ça m'énerve. C'est mon petit garçon, la chair de ma chère, et le voir ce faire insulter comme ça …

Blaine se sentit mal a l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aborder ce genre de sujet avec son propre père, pour la simple et bonne raison que son père se fichait éperdument que son fils reçoive des insultes homophobes.

- Les gens sont cons parfois, finit-il par dire. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu des choses pas cools avant d'arriver a Dalton. Mais c'est derrière moi maintenant. La seul chose que je regrette, c'est que les parents ne m'acceptent pas …

- Ah ça …

Burt soupira longuement. Bien sûr, Kurt lui avait dit que la relation entre Blaine et son père était plus que tendu, et il avait été peiné d'entendre ça.

- C'est des choses qui arrivent malheureusement, poursuivit-il. Des choses horribles. Rejeter son enfant sous prétexte qu'il est homosexuel … c'est immonde. Je comprend pas que des gens puissent oser faire ça.

- Selon ma mère, le pire, c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais de petits enfants … enfin, le grand classique quoi … elle aurait voulu que je lui ramène une potiche écervelé qu'elle pourrait appeler sa belle-fille, et que je fasse des enfants avec. C'est vous dire si elle a été déçu …

- Mon dieu, quelle connerie …

Burt soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de poser sa canette sur le sol, et de fixé intensément Blaine.

- Aussi longtemps que tu aimera Kurt, tu sera toujours comme un fils pour moi, peu importe si vos enfants soient d'une mère porteuse ou qu'ils soient adoptés.

Blaine se contenta de lui adressé un petit sourire timide. A cet, le modèle paternel idéal était devant ses yeux, et venait de lui confier qu'il l'aimait comme un fils. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Il avait trouvé une véritable famille.


End file.
